babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Čikin tikka masala
Chicken tikka masala is a dish of chunks of roasted marinated chicken (chicken tikka) in a spiced curry sauce. The sauce is usually creamy and orange-coloured. There are multiple claims to its place of origin such as the Indian subcontinent and the United Kingdom. It is among the United Kingdom's most popular dishes. Composition Chicken tikka masala is chicken tikka (chunks of chicken marinated in spices and yogurt) that is then baked in a tandoor oven, and served in a masala (spice mixture) sauce.Lloyd, J and Mitchinson, J. The Book of General Ignorance. Faber & Faber, 2006. A tomato and coriander sauce is common, but no recipe for chicken tikka masala is standard; a survey found that of 48 different recipes, the only common ingredient was chicken. The sauce usually includes tomatoes (frequently as purée), cream, coconut cream and spices. The sauce and chicken pieces may be coloured orange using foodstuffs such as turmeric, paprika, tomato purée or with food dye. The dish shares some similarity with butter chicken, both in the method of creation and appearance. Variants Other tikka masala dishes replace chicken with lamb, fish, or paneer. Origins The origin of the dish is not certain. Some trace the origins of the dish to the South Asian community in Britain. The Multicultural Handbook of Food, Nutrition and Dietetics credits its creation to Bangladeshi migrant chefs in the 1960s, after migrating from what was then East Pakistan (now Bangladesh). At the time, most of Britain's Indian restaurants were owned and run by Bangladeshi chefs, who developed and served a number of new inauthentic "Indian" dishes, including chicken tikka masala. Historians of ethnic food Peter and Colleen Grove discuss various origin-claims of chicken tikka masala, concluding that the dish "was most certainly invented in Britain, probably by a Bangladeshi chef". They suggest that "the shape of things to come may have been a recipe for Shahi Chicken Masala in Mrs Balbir Singh’s Indian Cookery published in 1961". Another explanation is that it originated in an Indian restaurant in Glasgow, Scotland. This version recounts how a Pakistani chef, Ali Ahmed Aslam, proprietor of the Shish Mahal restaurant in the west end of Glasgow, invented chicken tikka masala by improvising a sauce made from yogurt, cream, and spices. In 2013, his son Asif Ali told the story of its invention in 1971 to the BBC's Hairy Bikers TV cookery programme: In July 2009, then British Member of Parliament Mohammad Sarwar tabled an Early Day Motion in the House of Commons asking that Parliament support a campaign for Glasgow to be given European Union protected geographical status for chicken tikka masala. The motion was not chosen for debate, nor did Sarwar speak on this subject in Parliament. Rahul Verma, a food critic who writes for The Hindu, said he first tasted the dish in 1971 and that its origins were in Punjab, India. He said "It's basically a Punjabi dish not more than 40–50 years old and must be an accidental discovery which has had periodical improvisations". Popularity In 2001, British Foreign Secretary Robin Cook mentioned the dish in a speech acclaiming the benefits of Britain's multiculturalism, declaring: Jo Monroe, Star of India: The Spicy Adventures of Curry (Wiley: 2005 ) pp. 136-137.}} Chicken tikka masala is served in restaurants around the world, including Indian restaurants in Britain and North America. According to a 2012 survey of 2,000 people in Britain, it is the country's second-most popular foreign dish to cook, after Chinese stir fry. It was previously Britain's most popular foreign dish to cook, up until it was overtaken by stir-fry in 2012. Feisbūk geims Chicken tikka masala ddo sikpun aveilabol in Feisbūk geims Café World en Restaurant City. Restaurant City Ingredients wa: * Chicken, * Rice, * Bayleaf Café World Rikwair 1-gè sigan tu meik. See also * Balti, a South Asian dish * Chicken curry, a spiced chicken dish * Butter chicken, a mild curry dish of Indian origin * List of chicken dishes * Mughlai cuisine References Further reading * Curry Club Tandoori and Tikka Dishes, Piatkus, London — (1993) *''Curry Club 100 Favourite Tandoori Recipes'', Piatkus, London — (1995) * India: Food & Cooking, New Holland, London — (2007) * Ikstörnol liŋks * BBC Good Food's version Category:Indian cuisine in the United Kingdom Category:Indian chicken dishes Category:Indian curries Category:Indian meat dishes Category:Pakistani curries Category:Pakistani chicken dishes Category:Bengali curries Category:Bengali cuisine Category:Bangladeshi cuisine Category:Chicken dishes Category:Punjabi cuisine Category:Desi cuisine Category:National dishes Category:Masalas Category:Pakistani cuisine in the United Kingdom Category:Curry Category:Indian cuisine Category:Pakistani cuisine Category:Sikpun